


梅菲斯特

by Shadowmancer



Series: 画窗夜声 [2]
Category: Alice Nine, Bandom, Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Grooming, M/M, Shaving, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: Shou回到浴室，一样一样将木盒里的瓷瓶按顺序摆正：须油，肥皂，獾毛刷，磨刀的双面皮带取出来，固定在镜侧的挂环上。他花点时间选中那把螺钿手柄的，掂量一下平衡感。这种按部就班的仪式让他安心。





	梅菲斯特

谣言像只珐琅鼻烟壶，在丝绒手套裹着的指尖递来递去。

“听说了么，奥柏莱大公的女儿？”

“高热不退，现在还在祖母家静养。那天以后没人见过她。”

“一直不喜欢他的眼神。”

“上个社交季也是。每次他出现，就有麻烦。”

“嘘，嘘，他过来了。”

羽扇后的切切私语在高挑男子出现的那一刻断绝。他环顾四周；自己头衔被报出来的时候分明感觉到整个大厅一顿，现在又以百倍的热情伪装正常，挂着笑一眼一眼往自己方向瞄。

Tora阴着脸，把外套和礼帽递给身后那人。

“祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”对方接过，口吻不多一分热情不少一分真挚。Tora不回头，把胳膊递出去。他娴熟地剥开那些珠母扣子，将小羊皮手套褪下。“菲登爵士新添了外孙，请不要拒绝他让您参加圣洗礼的邀请。凯瑟琳女士的侄女前天从西班牙修学归来，但她已经错过了这一季，您大可放心。”

“Shou。”

“别皱眉。回去我给您准备了爱尔兰咖啡。”Shou把手杖还给他，脚跟并拢优雅半躬。

愉快。Tora鼻子里吁一口气；如果被扔进鲨鱼群能被称为愉快的话，他得笑得合不拢嘴。

 

 

 

“您的手…好冰。”

Tora 低头打量舞伴：加上发髻扑了金粉的羽毛也只打齐他下巴，眼睫不安地轻颤着，没与自己对视。

“威士忌，美丽的小姐。您试试一整晚握着杯子，手也会凉。”Tora扶住她腰，足尖用力转个半圆，把两人带进舞池中央。吊灯的温暖光晕掩去他那个白眼。

社交界记性太好又太无聊，到现在还念念不忘Tora的祖母：外交官的独女，出生于自带神秘古老等诸多形容词的东方。与侯爵之子一见钟情，差点害那个倒霉的年轻人丢了继承权。对她的外貌更是越传越玄——轻盈得能在掌心跳舞，到夜晚会发光的皮肤，黑曜石的眼，年逾六十容颜不老。甚至还有人认定她的棺木是空的。总之Tora未出生就被当作有妖怪血统的孩子。他又很争气地继承了祖母的黑发，狭长眼睛也神似书房里那副肖像；画中女子抚着脚边的阿富汗猎犬，骑射装的样式新奇：广袖宽裙，腰带系得比当时的流行高且平，看不出有没有穿鱼骨紧身衣。据说春猎时她这打扮让一众女士掏嗅盐。

Tora摇摇头让自己回神，把舞伴送到她监护人身边。

总算可以去抽支雪茄，寒暄几句然后逃之夭夭。

 

 

 

Shou背对着玄关，正指引人把热水送到楼上，袖口平整地卷到肘弯再系住。听到门响他回头，匆匆过来替Tora脱下大氅，一面低声说，我预想您还能多坚持半个钟头的。请稍等，浴室马上就能准备好。

Tora摊开双手，意思是我已尽力，你不能期待奇迹。

“感谢您没收获哪位绅士的白手套，请继续保持这个趋势。”

“一次，那只发生了一次。”Tora努力没让自己撇嘴。只要和马，牌桌，或者政治沾边，男人们的自尊比女孩子的手帕还触碰不得。或许他该测试测试这个理论，决斗至少能打发掉一个周末。

使女凑上前向两人行礼。Shou微笑说辛苦了，薇拉，请让大家都休息吧，我一个人应付得来。

 

 

 

水的温度正好，黄铜浴缸的边缘垫了丝绒软枕。Tora 闭着眼，昏昏欲睡地听Shou完成他每天最重要的职责：裁开来函读给Tora听——请帖，寒暄，剧院新一季的演出单，再以无可挑剔的态度谢绝或接受。要是让Tora自己来回复，早就得罪完整个社交界。寄出之前他偶尔会让Tora先过目。Tora瞟一眼那些拖着精致长尾巴的落款： _你的，你真诚的，你忠挚的_ ，呲笑着把信封扔回托盘上，大声念：你受够了的，你无聊透顶的…

凉凉的指尖触一下Tora太阳穴。“泡久了会头晕的。不早了，您去躺下吧。我给您煮点白兰地牛奶，好么？”

Tora偏头注视；Shou眼框有些发暗，低柔嗓音带着黯哑。

该早点注意到的。

他沉吟片刻，突地站起来。也不等Shou，自己取了浴袍披上踱到镜前，打开三层的乌木剃须盒，抬眼。

Shou从镜中回望，慢慢起身，水银面雾上了看不清神色。

 

 

 

去厨房烧了热水兑好，拿上叠得方正的小毛巾，Shou回到浴室，一样一样将木盒里的瓷瓶按顺序摆正：须油，肥皂，獾毛刷，磨刀的双面皮带取出来，固定在镜侧的挂环上。他花点时间选中那把螺钿手柄的，掂量一下平衡感。

这种按部就班的仪式让他安心。

Tora在椅上默默旁观；那双眼总睁不开似的，就算与人面对面也仿佛心不在焉。 Shou没去揣测他在想什么。

刀在皮带正面刮一下，反面刮一下，刃口向外放在桌沿，Shou又多虑地把它往里推了推，这才转身。毛巾浸湿拧干，先敷在Tora侧脸。掌心倒点油，借手里热毛巾的余温，娴熟地划着圈抹在他下颚，颈间，触感确实有些扎扎的，尤其是鬓角。甜杏仁的气味被皮肤的暖一蒸，沁人。

Shou退开些，獾毛刷沾水，在肥皂上打几转，凑近。“抿一下嘴。”

Tora慢吞吞眨眼；对方催眠似的轻柔手法让他迟钝了半拍。Shou保持那个躬身的姿态，耐心等待。Tora照办，细密泡沫覆盖到他嘴角。Shou 再端详端详，满意地放下刷子，拿起剃刀绕至Tora 身后。指尖在他眉骨轻拂，示意他把头倚靠在自己胸口。

“有点冰。请不要动，很快就好。”

刀刃贴上来，锋快表面一路平稳滑到Tora耳下，毫无阻碍。然后是金属与陶碰撞的脆响，Shou把刀在水盅里晃晃。Tora从镜中看着他用精准的姿态把刀在毛巾上擦一下又拿起。细白手指扣住深色刀柄，尾指平衡着。低垂的面孔专注，映了灯，瞳仁褪成太妃糖的颜色。

中指与无名指的指节抵住Tora下颚转角，循着方才刀的走向，来回抚了抚。并没有刻意逗留，大约是在确定需不需要刮第二遍，耳后那方皮肤还是痒痒地热起来。Tora忍住想往旁边缩的冲动，没移开视线。Shou也没有，一双眼澄明。

剃完两颊，Shou变换持刀的角度，拇指在上。Tora心领神会，头更抬高些。Shou手在他锁骨凹陷处轻压，好让皮肤绷紧。这种光线下，血脉淡不可见，但还是能感觉到那种连绵的搏动。Shou吁口气，他得小心，非常小心——

“不要去。”

Shou一顿，不动声色地把刀拿开些。“您是在考验我吗？”

Tora鼻子里呲一声。“是命令。我没那么无聊。”

不笑的时候，Shou那张脸是有些凛冽的。“您知道我不得不去。”他把原本干净的刀重新涮一涮，仔细沾干。

Tora不再开口。Shou也不接话，一丝不苟把剩下的胡茬处理干净。

毛巾拭去残余的泡沫，刀先放到安全的距离。Shou往手心匀上须后水，轻托住Tora新近光滑的两颊。拇指小心拂过他唇周免得他尝到；金缕梅有镇定效果，味道却实在不敢恭维。

隔这么近，Shou太阳穴的血管十分扎眼，乌青痕迹一路攀爬到眉尾，像瓷面上添了裂痕。Tora有些恼；不知道这人在硬撑什么。他别开脸。“放着，别收拾了。”

“那我去——”

“再耽误，你是想让他们明天从地毯里把你扫出来？”

Shou忍不住咧嘴，又迅速埋下头。“您真会说笑。”

声音有些发闷，Tora知道他是在努力掩饰已经滑出牙龈的利齿，不耐烦地挥手。“走走走。”

“那么，晚安。”Shou妥贴行礼，指尖扣着自己前胸。

 

 

 

说不清是被什么惊醒。睁开眼，床畔的垂帘无风鼓起。卧室落地窗明明是关了的。Tora迷迷糊糊翻身，“Shou。”

谁的手抚着他额头，掌心滚热。“吵到您了吧。请原谅。”

光听这口气也知道是他，礼貌得过分的家伙。Tora嘟囔着把脸埋进枕头，露出一只眼打量：五官还是那个五官，眼底的红丝，微陷的腮都没了踪迹，陡然明丽，一只饱食慵懒的兽。Tora不问他今晚去造访了哪位，没兴趣。Shou提起过他偶尔才肯尝尝贵族；一是避免引起骚动，二来， _蓝血？我只知道味道并不怎么样。_ 多的也不肯细说。Shou总是尽量不让Tora注意到自己异于常人的地方。狩猎归来都会洗手换衣服。唯一一回例外是他喝了某个倒霉的诗人，或者画家，苦艾酒的味道连Tora都闻出来。不及抱怨Shou就笑咪咪跃到床上，玉色脸颊半边溅满猩红斑点。伸手钳住Tora下巴，舌尖一下一下把嘴上潮湿温暖的红硬渡给他。第二天照镜，下颚与脖颈之间最薄弱的地方多了块青紫痕迹，指腹大小。旁人不会注意，Shou替他打领结时碰到，Tora嘶地抽气，彼此脸色都精彩。

明晚使女们又会脚步轻盈，咯咯咕咕咬耳朵：Shou先生心情很好，Shou先生表扬了我擦的银器，Shou先生称赞了我叠的餐巾。真是的，这个家到底是围着谁转。

“几点了？”

“还有一个小时。”Tora明白他的意思是距离日出还有一个小时。“早餐您想吃点什么？我给他们留个字条。”

Tora耸肩。他是不介意连续两周吃同样菜式的人。Shou才喜欢花心思嘱咐厨子给他换口味。

Shou握住他垂到床沿的手腕，重新掖回被子里，把枕头理平整。末了吻一下自己指尖，再印在Tora嘴角。Tora皱眉，扯住他拖过来，准确说是Shou允许自己被拖过去。“你又——”吮他下唇，果然有丝丝缕缕腥味，“——躲什么啊！我都不在乎。”

Shou摇头，单手压着他胸口，力道不容反驳。

“我真不在乎。”Tora盯着他眼睛。“管你觉得我是不是该在乎。”

Shou吞咽一下，喉结不安滑动。

都多少年了，不懂他为什么还在自己面前藏好尖牙与利爪，算是保护么？Tora拉着他手放在颈侧，一字一句说，“别忍得那么辛苦了，下次。需要的话——”

Shou猛地把手抽回，嘴角僵硬地绷成直线，好一会才开口。“您太高估我的自制力。”他终于肯对上Tora视线。“我没法保证我能…停住。”

Tora心咯噔一顿。Shou下意识往后靠，肯定是听到了。

“那也没关系。”Tora让自己盯住对方黯淡下去的眼睛，虽然声音有些发颤。

Shou的瞳孔骤然收缩。“您不知道您在说什么。”

“我不傻。”

“别这样，吾之心跳，别这样。”Shou紧闭上眼，胡乱把Tora五指握在掌心，嘴唇逐一碰触他指尖。

该死，又拿肉麻话来糊弄人。Tora还是感觉到自己耳朵烧起来。深夜无眠时Shou教给他的私密称呼，食指在Tora胸口描画： _a chuisle mo chroí_ 字母i的那一撇恰好落在肋骨之间，再用一个吻封住。五个音节，他喃喃念出来，舌根在最后那个字上软绵绵卷起，一面在自己静止的心口点五下。

不是不害怕，对自己暗示的开端，或者说结局。但如果是他，只要他在——

Tora身子往前倾，吁口气，额头抵住对方额头。Shou磕绊着说了句什么，恶狠狠咳一声，重来。“您还年轻…”他没有办法描述，很多东西失去了就失去了：在阳光下行走的权利，体温，会每天细微变更，能留下暧昧或者伤痛痕迹的身体。没有一个吸血鬼可以否认，杀戮曾经是自己同类的生命时，最初的抵触和畏惧。“请再多给自己一点时间。”

Tora抱着手臂瞪回去。Shou知道他讨厌自己用这种说教口气，有什么办法。确实是比他大了百岁。

“那你想怎么样？就这样过家家，等我结婚生子，老去，死——”

Shou用一种濒临溺水的惶恐握住Tora的肩，另一手点着他嘴唇。“如果…”他摇头，又点头，声音低下去；犹大用亲吻，戴黑帽的法官用耳语，越沉重的判决越勿需喧嚣。“如果哪天您准备好了，我会让您成为我的。”手几乎是不受控制地收紧，犬齿压到嘴角，Shou不去想自己表情有多么狰狞。“完完全全，成为我的。”

 

 

 

又是一轮无法推托的交际。Tora下车就掏出怀表。Shou吩咐马夫去绕一圈，疾步迈上台阶，打算接过Tora的礼帽。

“葛蓓夫人的花园新引进了大马士革玫瑰，请记得称赞。另外——”

两人的手在帽沿交叠，就那么一瞬。Tora在他掌心飞快地弹了五下。

Shou剩下的话嘎然而止。指尖曲了曲，似乎想抓住什么。Tora自己也领口微热喉咙发干，不等Shou回答就转身迈进那满室灯火。

_吾之心跳。_

那么，你亦是我的。

 


End file.
